


春光乍泄

by jieyuhuaxihuayujie



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jieyuhuaxihuayujie/pseuds/jieyuhuaxihuayujie





	春光乍泄

娱乐圈paro，年下，人气歌手轰x小演员久，pao友转正

*

轰焦冻已经在位上观察了绿谷出久数十分钟。

暖色灯光打在人脸平添柔软，绯红的脸颊上仍挂着不知疲惫的微笑。那双他曾十指相扣过的、略带粗糙的手此刻正摩挲着酒杯，在礼节性的碰杯后，红酒在杯中摇晃几番复又被饮入腹中，仰起的脖颈显得那颗滚动的喉结愈加明显。

绿谷出久从方才开始便一直在被那个莫名其妙的导演敬酒。周围的人忌惮那人身份也只是简单规劝，真正替他挡酒的却寥寥无几。眼见话题逐渐从对绿谷出久演戏的称赞逐渐转为某种无意义地试探，轰焦冻及时走向前，在那个眼神都快迷离的绿发青年颔首应下之前阻拦一场闹剧的发生。

“绿谷他喝醉了，要不我先送他回家吧？”

对于谈话被打断那位导演面色一僵，随后又点头堆上了官方的笑容，暧昧的目光在两人身上徘徊几番，“想不到轰和绿谷这么熟呢。”

绿谷出久已经喝的有些懵了，轰焦冻清冷嗓音落入耳畔同身外喧嚣格格不入，混沌的大脑转了半分钟才迷迷糊糊生出“是轰君啊”的念头。随即他感受到一只温热的手拢过他四指，他在跟着那人同酒席上一众人告别后便也索性任着那只手的主人牵着他离开。

“去哪？”半晌绿谷出久才找回自己的声音，带着浓厚的沙哑与疲倦。前方轰焦冻仍闷头走着未有响应，一路难耐的沉默令迟钝如此刻的绿谷出久都察觉到了不对——轰君生气了？而且——

“不用牵着的，我自己能走……被人拍到不太好。”他小声嗫嚅道，轰焦冻步伐终于一顿回头瞥了他一眼，他只好闭嘴将围巾往上拉了拉挡住脸庞。寒风呼啸灌得他胃囊沉重，吃人嘴软拿人手软，他跟着人乖乖地坐上副驾的位子，轰焦冻低头替他绑安全带时的气息尽数洒在他颈间，柔软发丝蹭着他脸庞。

好痒。他歪了歪脖子避开人发丝小声抗议，“我真的没醉到这种地步。”

“那还不拒绝别人的敬酒？那家伙对你打的什么主意你难道不知道？”轰焦冻语气猝然变得强硬，逼仄空间内两人的距离被无限拉近，近到绿谷出久音乐可见对方眼里的怒意。他攥紧了双拳又松开，垂着眼避开人审视目光，“可这不是有轰君在吗……”

轰焦冻有一瞬间几乎要折服于对方的天然，无奈叹口气后便替人关上了车门。绿谷出久往手里呵气，在轰焦冻上车后又无措地摆弄了会车上挂的小挂件。他有些意外，这还是当初和轰焦冻一起上综艺的时候买的呢，没想到居然还没有遭到遗弃。

他还记得彼时的轰焦冻还没红起来却被爆出是某个大集团董事长的儿子，因为叛逆期才来当歌手，前几次发布的专辑炒的热度都被人强行压下去。诸如此类不知真假的流言蜚语不在少数，加之那副总是冷冰冰的模样，就连当时一同上综艺的友人也在听闻他和轰焦冻成为搭档后予以担忧。

可他没有告诉任何人的是，那次综艺并不是他第一次见轰焦冻。早在几周前的一个午后，他便已经同轰焦冻打过照面——话虽这么说，可他也笃定轰焦冻多半已经不记得他是哪根葱了。

那时春日的骄阳高照，他注意到轰焦冻是因为一个小孩子撕心裂肺的哭闹。他循着声音想一探究竟，却意外地发现一名白发的女子正拿着糖半蹲着身子哄着那个小孩，而一旁轰焦冻一手插着兜垂着眼显得有些无措。

他索性放慢步伐偷眼观察事情的走向——虽然他不会承认是因为第一眼瞥到轰焦冻的容貌时狠狠地心动了一下，即使有帽子遮挡还是足够吸引人。女子抚摸着孩子的头温声细语说着什么，半晌又转眸向轰焦冻语气略带嗔怪，声音不大可他却恰好可以听见：“焦冻，你也过来安慰一下这个孩子吧。”

焦冻。他默默在唇齿间咀嚼了几番这个名字。一旁的轰焦冻闻言也蹲下身，低低说了句他没太听清的话语。孩子的眼泪没有再哗啦啦地往下流，红肿的眼睛盯了轰焦冻小半秒嗫嚅着点了头。

轰焦冻长吐一口喉间浊气，随即开始哼唱一首儿歌，唇齿开阖间轻柔的音调流泻，像和煦的春风，像此时此刻的日光。阳光透过叶间罅隙将斑驳鎏金洒在轰焦冻发梢温柔了人眉目，他分明看见少年眼底噙着笑。那一刻恍惚间全世界都归于宁静细细听他歌唱，小孩眼里打转的恐惧亦逐渐被驱散。

——恰似春光乍泄。

从那时起他便坚信轰焦冻绝对是一个温柔的人，而在接到综艺节目的通知时他更是因得到了同他结实的机会而惊喜得无以复加，虽然道不出是惊多一些，还是喜多一些。再之后因为那次节目中绿谷出久成功发掘出轰焦冻各种各样的闪光点、加之本来颜值杀伤力也足够巨大，轰焦冻的人气逐渐高涨。

但那都是后话了。

*

“绿谷……绿谷？下车了。”

“啊，不好意思，走了会神。”

“还以为你喝蒙了。”

“才没有啦。”他轻声嘟嚷，待下车后才意识到四周环境不太对。他揉了揉眼睛，有一瞬间不确定自己是否真的喝多了，“这里是哪？”

“我家的地下停车库。”

“哦……欸欸？！为什么是你家？？”绿谷出久有些蒙圈，走之前不是说的送他回家？

“反正也来过很多次了吧。”

话是这么说。他提了提围巾掩过唇，转开目光强行忽略自己开始发烫的脸颊，“就是因为这个才更加不能来吧，我记得上次不是已经被拍到过一次了吗……”还得庆幸上次把自己裹得够严实没有被人认出来呢，“万一有人还在这蹲守着呢？”

“那次也只是在小区几百米开外的店铺。”言下之意就是狗仔大概率不会发现这儿。轰焦冻锁了车向前走后还回头确认了一下绿谷出久有没有跟上他，大概是怕一个醉鬼走失。

绿谷出久一言不发地跟在后头，思绪却又回到初见的午后。后来是因为什么发展成这种关系的呢……大概也是一次醉酒吧。他有些记不清，可更道不明自己为何不从一开始拒绝事态如此发展。

电梯直升顶层，小小一方空间内只有电梯的运作声，过于沉闷的空气压得绿谷出久不住解下围巾长呼一口气。轰焦冻率先进门将灯打开，房内的的温度和外边简直天差地别，终于感受到一丝温暖的绿谷出久不住乱想，是因为早就打算好今晚把自己拐过来所以提前叫人开了暖气吗……不过也有可能是想着今晚回来住。

他随着人进入轻车熟路地在鞋柜中找到拖鞋换上，“暖和多了……唔。”

猝不及防的一个吻。他被人摁在玄关处，轰焦冻甚至可以说是有些粗暴地咬着他唇，随后又伸出滚烫舌头舔过他唇角撬开牙关探入，绿谷出久只觉得自己几乎要被不属于自己的温暖烫伤。

“哒。”门彻底被锁死仿佛宣誓了他已无处可去，绿谷出久索性伸出双手攀住眼前人的脖颈同时试图回应。但很可惜，主导权实在不在他手里，他被轰焦冻的舌头搅得比喝酒前还要晕。半晌轰焦冻才舍得放开他的唇转战至耳垂，“一股酒气。”

“没办法唔……总不能得罪那个导演吧，在界内还是挺有名的……得罪他我也没……嘶，疼——”绿谷出久歪着头，下一刻却猝然感受到牙齿地骤然磕碰。

“所以你是根本没看出来那个一天到晚色迷迷看着你的导演对你抱着什么心思？还约你下次单独吃饭——”

“那也是工作需要，谈下一部片子的事宜吧？”

“你是不知道潜规则三个字怎么写？那个导演在圈子里名声差得几乎每个人都知道吧？”

“也，也不一定的嘛……”虽然那个人邀约的时候自己也是这么想的，但就算真的是这样他大概也有办法推脱。他别过脸去没有看轰焦冻，下一刻对方却强硬地掰过他脸颊径直吻上，只是这次轰焦冻的动作却变得温柔了些，末了分离时两人唇齿间扯出条银绳。

两人磕磕碰碰地来到了卧室双双倒在床上，绿谷出久的上衣已经在半路上阵亡了，轰焦冻还好些，剩了件打底衫，而下一秒绿谷出久也抬手替他给脱了。他有些玩味地看着平常在床上一向不主动的绿谷出久，而对方只是红着脸嘟嚷了句衣服摩擦身体很难受。

“嗯，听前辈的。”轰焦冻欺身向上牙齿磕上人颈肉又细细吮出红痕，绿谷出久仰着头在心底不住抱怨这种时候倒是懂得叫前辈卖乖叫的这么好听，“别在那里留痕迹……会被拍到。”

“有什么关系，反正你出门肯定是会带围巾的吧？”轰焦冻索性停下动作一路向下舔舐着人胸前挺立红点，绿谷出久不住瑟缩了一下。而紧接着他又抬头换上手不轻不重地摁下，随即两手指尖拿捏轻轻摩擦着。快感自胸前一路蔓延到大脑刺激得绿谷出久红了眼眶，再张口嗓音却染上情欲的沙哑“唔，不……轰、轰君，另一边……呜，也要……”

轰焦冻闻言便垂首张嘴轻咬人另一边红点，舌尖轻转扫过一圈又抵住人乳尖舔弄。绿谷出久垂着头眼尾带红，他目光落在轰焦冻发旋倏然间便萌生了想要触摸的念头，而事实是在酒精和情欲的双重刺激他也这么做了。

“唔呃！”前端突然被触摸带来电流般的快感，绿谷出久猛然收手眼角泛起泪意。轰焦冻抬头吻过人眼睑，“这就受不了了，看来这几周很少碰呢。”

“拍、拍戏的时候很忙的好不好，呜……”他小声辩解，尾音却带上泣音。轰焦冻对于他的解释置之不顾，一手圈起人前端便开始撸动，指尖不时摩挲过顶端。绿谷出久轻喘着试图将头埋进枕头，身体带来的一阵阵快感冲击着理智几乎让他发疯，浓厚的喘息声间不时透出几声愉悦的呻吟。

“不，等、等等，轰君……唔啊——”低吟猝然转为略为高亢的尖叫，绿谷出久在释放过后蜷起身体喘得急促，轻颤的手却被轰焦冻及时摁住，温热舌尖扫过眼尾带走泪珠，温度烫得他不住瑟缩了一下。

旋即轰焦冻直起身子打开他的大腿，手指就着方才他的液体探入穴内。紧致的穴口逐渐被撑开，软肉紧紧咬着轰焦冻手指甚至大有向内里吸的趋势。羞耻感令绿谷出久不自觉地想合拢双腿，轰焦冻却一手抵住人脚以防他乱动。

手指在后穴翻搅的触感过于明显激得绿谷出久仰头急喘，细密的汗珠挂在额上，大脑叫嚣着想要逃离身体却过于诚实地吸吮战栗。他咬着唇避免再发出过于羞耻的声音，轰焦冻却俯身将温热吐息倾洒在他耳畔，“绿谷，叫出来，我想听。”

“才，才不要，啊……”大脑尚被最后一丝理智维持着，身后被开拓的快感实在太过激烈以至于他差点没有忍住大叫出声。轰焦冻含住他耳垂厮磨，唇齿间溢出刻意压低的声线仿佛在撒娇，“前辈……叫给我听吧。”

身后的软肉逐渐不满于手指贪婪地欲图索要更多，绿谷出久蜷起手指别过头试着摆脱人的低语，“呜，别闹了，轰君……哈啊，快进来。”

轰焦冻转头同绿谷出久额头相抵，他清楚看到平日里绿谷澄澈的眸子此刻仿佛晕开墨色，像酝酿着暴风雨的海——而且这是只有他一人可看到的景象，他也不会允许其他人品尝到这样的绿谷出久。他轻抚过人脸颊，对方的呼吸又是一阵絮乱，“什么进去？”

“太过分了，轰君，唔……进来，操我——啊！”未等人断断续续的话语结束轰焦冻已经扶着人柔软的腰顶入，一瞬的紧致感差点也让他失了理智，而那圈软肉却不知足，谄媚似地想要将他吸得更深。而他也确实这么做了，缓慢地抽插着探索更深处的秘境直至整根没入。身下人在每一次抽动时都摇着头抽噎道太过了，一对绿眸混沌却也清清楚楚映着他潮红的脸。他不住也心软了一点，毕竟对方也才昨天刚结束了拍摄不远万里赶回来。他索性暂时停下了顶弄垂首撩开绿谷出久刘海烙下一个吻，“抱歉……我太心急了。”

“嗯？怎么会……是，是轰君的话就没有关系呀，我不介意唔……”绿谷出久勉强直起身颤抖着环过他脖子，身后此刻已习惯了人的形状此刻正不满着这会的暂停，他咬了咬唇在脑子里用所剩无几的理智思索几秒后便选择阖上双眸将主导权交给自己的情欲，“不要停下来……轰君。”

轰焦冻闻言呼吸一滞，旋即又滚出声轻笑，绿谷出久不住模模糊糊地想是不是唱歌的人都笑起来好听又好看。轰焦冻则弯了弯嘴角吻过他胸膛，“那绿谷可要准备好……接受我的惩罚。”

*

——现在的年轻人可真了不得。

——就不该犯傻对轰焦冻说什么不要停下来……呜哇果然现在想想还是很羞耻……

绿谷出久勉强掀开眼帘，身体每一处都喧叫着疲倦，特别是某处不可言喻的地方传来的阵阵酸痛。他爬起身来，房间的窗帘仍拉的严严实实，身旁已经空了，他伸手试探了一下原本应有人在的被铺，是凉的。

是为了避免尴尬一大早先离开了吧……不过把他一个人丢在他房子也不怕出什么事？绿谷出久觉着有些好笑却笑不出来，垂着脑袋对着身旁空空如也的床一时竟然觉得心底也空荡荡地。他们两个很少一起过夜，就算一起过夜了第二天其中一方也会早起悄无声息地离开——只是以往一般这么做的是他绿谷出久，这次却换了个人。

不过也没什么大不了的，难道还能像电影里演的一起相拥着醒来又给彼此送上早安吻。他自嘲地笑笑随即便爬了起来，昨晚的衣服已经皱巴巴的不能穿了，他有些头疼的打开轰焦冻的衣柜随意挑了几件合适的——虽然偏大，但先凑合吧，之后再还给轰焦冻也不迟。他叹口气在打理好后又回首扫了一眼房间，情事的痕迹到处都是估计打扫起来也很麻烦吧……以后还是，不要跟着他回家好了。

绿谷出久咬了咬唇深吸口气后便打开了房门，自阳台照来的日光刺得他不住眯了眯眼。他揉揉眼睛估摸着差不多该适应时再睁开，面前却猝不及防多了个端着早餐的轰焦冻，“醒了？”

“嗯……诶？？！轰君你为什么在这啊？！”一刹那绿谷出久只觉得自己做的一切心理建设都崩塌，一瞬间的心跳快的过分。轰焦冻看起来却有些不解，“这里是我家……我为什么不在这？”言罢还大有伸手过来探探他额头温度的意思，他急忙躲开干笑着挠头，“哈哈哈，也是啊……我，我先去洗漱啦！”

“嗯。”轰焦冻目送绿谷出久头也不回地逃去卫生间，叹口气将做好的早餐一一端上桌子。他今天确实是特意早起看看绿谷出久会有什么反应，结果却有些不尽人意……就这么不想看见他？

半晌绿谷出久出来安坐下，早餐说不算丰盛但看上去却也足够吊人胃口，“想不到轰君还会做饭……真的好厉害。”

“毕竟以前都是一个人，不知不觉就学会了。”

早在最开始一起上综艺时轰焦冻就曾提起过自己的家庭状况，绿谷出久对此识趣地选择了沉默，半晌又忍不住摆出年长者的姿态摸摸轰焦冻头，“但你现在有我，就不是一个人啦！”

话一出口绿谷出久立马意识到不太对，对面的轰焦冻也是立马瞪大了双眼。他触电般收回了手任绯红爬上耳廓，埋下头假装认真研究早餐般说话都磕磕巴巴的，“嗯嗯，其实就是，要是觉得寂寞平时没什么事都可以找我啦，虽然……嗯，轰君也要准备新专很忙吧……”

过于欲盖弥彰了。轰焦冻薄唇抿出几分笑意，“前辈，不要把我当小孩子。”

真实的小孩子哪里会把人日得腰酸背痛！绿谷出久含糊地嗯了几声，却又听见轰焦冻接着道，“但我没事也会找你的。”

绿谷出久诧异抬头，却猝不及防跌入轰焦冻噙着笑的眼。他想或许轰焦冻营业时也不爱笑是有原因的，为了保护好粉丝弱小的心脏。

*

回到家绿谷出久还是倒头睡了几个小时，再醒来时拉开窗帘满目苍茫夜色才想起来该出门觅食了。他打开手机时却意外发现来自经纪人的电话和消息轰炸，从下午开始到十分钟前不曾停歇。他一时想不透有什么理由可以让经纪人这么夺命连环call，沉吟了一会后便也回了个电话。

“喂？呃……是出什么事了么？”

“你还好意思说？？你怎么现在才回电话？”

对面嗓门大的可怕，声音混杂着怒气直冲入绿谷出久耳里。他小心翼翼地将手机挪开了几寸，“嗯……因为有点累，就一直睡到了现在……”

“睡哪？轰焦冻家？”

“欸？？！不是啊！”他一个激灵随即便猛然意识到了什么，那边却没好气地继续道“你自己去看热搜想想怎么解决吧”便挂了电话，大概气昏头了。

绿谷出久用上平生最快的手速打开微博，各种消息已经炸了他也无暇顾及直奔热搜，结果第一眼便赫然看见挂在顶的轰焦冻出柜。这几个字的冲击力实在有点大，而紧接其后的几条都是关于两人的。他心下做好最坏的打算打开第一条，映入眼帘地便是他同轰焦冻牵手的照片，中间有张他清晰到可怕的侧脸，甚至还一路拍到了车开进一家高档小区。

他有些头疼，按理来说都几个小时了，轰焦冻那边的公关却无动于衷任由流言发酵，这未免也太奇怪。对方的新专也快发售了，这个节骨眼上被爆出这种事……而且看经纪人的意思甚至不在意他借此机会蹭一波热度……他咬了咬唇，犹豫了半晌还是打了个电话过去。

对面出乎意料地很快接起电话，扑面而来的喧杂的人声让绿谷出久有些诧异，“轰君？你在哪，你那边好吵。”

轰焦冻立马便报了个地址，正是绿谷出久家附近。后者惊讶得差点没拿稳手机，“都这种时候了，你来这干嘛？！”

轰焦冻沉吟了一小会，“看到微博了？”

“不然呢？”绿谷出久有些摸不着头脑，不料对面干脆丢出来一句那你现在出来一下吧，我有事和你商量。他顿时警惕起来，一连串追问之下却未问出个所以然。他无奈叹气挂掉电话，窗外华灯初上，翩跹雪花被灯火染上暖色仿佛无数光点洒落。

现在倒好，被吓得没有饿意了。他起身披上外套带个围巾帽子把自己包裹的全身圆滚滚的便出门，这回说什么都不能再被人拍到了。到达约定的地点时绿谷出久一眼便瞧见那个倚着栏杆垂眸玩手机的高挑身影，路上寥寥行人都步伐匆匆无暇顾及两人。他脚步停顿在人跟前，一手挡过人视线挥了几下，“在看什么呢，这么入神。”

“看时间，想你什么时候来。”

“明明就看见你在看微博啦。”绿谷出久也学着他在旁边靠上栏杆，“所以呢，微博的事要怎么处理？”

“很简单吧。”

“嗯？”

轰焦冻侧头，绿谷出久也正歪头看着他，眼眸弯弯颊上带着两个可爱的酒窝，那些不安分冒出来的绿发正随风浮动。或许是被盯得有些窘迫，绿谷出久收起笑容别过头去，没能藏起来的耳廓是红的，“……所以是要怎么样啦？”

轰焦冻张了张口，最后还是俯身凑近人耳畔，辗转在舌尖许久的话语终得倾吐，“绿谷和我在一起然后公开不就好了。”

绿谷出久顿时转回头来满脸的震惊，理智在答应与答应间衡量了一秒最终还是歪向奇怪的方向，他沉默了一会才有些艰难地启唇，“所以轰君想和我在一起，只是为了度过这次公关危机？ ”

轰焦冻愣了一下，一时间两人拉开距离无言对视，旋即他却不住失笑，言语间是透着认真的柔和。

“不是。”

“是因为我喜欢你。”

“绿谷，我喜欢你。”

“欸、但，但是……”绿谷出久试图错开视线又被人掰过脸来，他甚至试着用指甲掐了掐自己。很痛，就是说并不是在做梦。面前人的异色瞳流光溢彩，眼底的期待与欣喜多的几近要溢出来。他张了张唇，话语在唇齿间流连几番复又被吞咽下肚。

他阖了阖眼眸，踮起脚来揽过轰焦冻的脖子，像他们在床上做过千万次的那样。急促的心跳倏然趋于平静，在接受了现实后，似乎也没什么不好的。旋即绿谷出久便亲吻过轰焦冻的脸庞，温热的唇印驱散了寒冬。

“嗯。我也喜欢轰君。”

——春天，也该来了吧？

END


End file.
